


Tis Trvly Cvrsed

by sweepingdonut



Category: AO3, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Bayeux tapestry, Fanfic exchange, Gen, Memes, Tagset, mods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Realization slowly dawned upon the poor beleaguered exchange mod...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Tis Trvly Cvrsed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monocleofjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocleofjustice/gifts).




End file.
